Entre Morfeu, edredons e contemplação
by Bruh M
Summary: Antes de me permitir fechar os olhos, mergulhar no sono de Morfeu e na maciez dos edredons da cama, observei a expressão de Remus nos meus braços. Foi esta a imagem que povoou meus sonhos por muito tempo depois. SiriusxRemus


_Projeto Fanfic 100 – tema 84: Ele_

* * *

**Entre Morfeu, edredons e contemplação  
**_por Bruh M._

- Hey, acorde Aluado.

Eu olhei para a figura adormecida no sofá antes de deixar o sorriso desprender dos meus lábios. Remus adormecera durante a madrugada no meio do trabalho, pois pude perceber os diversos relatórios caídos no chão aos seus pés. Sua postura era dolorosamente desconfortável encolhido no sofá daquele jeito, as mechas de seu cabelo castanho na almofada suja, os membros tensos. Não pude deixar de sorrir um pouco mais ao ver a careta dele ao tentar se ajeitar no pequeno móvel.

- Vamos Aluado, levante-se daí. Já amanheceu. - eu disse um pouco mais alto.

Ele abriu um olho, depois o outro ainda sonolento. Notei que ele esquadrinhava a sala de estudos, reconhecendo o ambiente já decorado de horas e horas que passava ali. Não levou muito tempo para que ele notasse minha presença a alguns passos dele.

- Bom dia, Sirius. - a voz meio grogue de sono.

Eu gostava de contemplá-lo. Gabava-me, interiormente é claro, de conhecer qualquer traço daquele rosto à minha frente. As cicatrizes eram só um detalhe ante as inúmeras expressões que Remus conseguia mostrar. O espelho da alma, como dizem por aí. A de agora era de um profundo cansaço.

- Venha. Vamos dormir lá em cima. - eu chamei, estendendo minha mão para ele.

- Você me acordou só para dormir de novo?

Eu ri de leve mas não retruquei sua tentativa de humor. Agarrei sua mão fazendo-o levantar-se do sofá. Ele resmungou baixinho, mas não me impediu.

- Você estava todo torto deitado aí nesse sofá imundo, Aluado. Se eu soubesse que você passaria a noite trabalhando não deixaria nem por um momento que cochilasse aqui.

Subi as escadas de Grimmauld Place com ele logo atrás. O quarto dele, logo ao lado do meu estava com a porta fechada. Eu pouco hesitei, girei a maçaneta admitindo-o junto comigo no quarto ainda na penumbra. As cortinas bloqueavam o céu fraco da manhã e a pouca claridade era mais que propícia para deitar-se na cama, esquecer as horas e deixar o corpo relaxar.

Percebi o olhar curioso de Remus ao me ver retirar a colcha da cama, afofar os travesseiros e estender o edredon. Deixá-la confortável era o que eu queria. Sabia que deveria estar pensando _"porquê diabos ele acordou tão solícito"_ diante do meu ócio, tédio e adjacentes que tanto reclamava para quem tivesse ouvidos, capazes de escutar ou não.

Não me importei em responder, sabia que ele não queria repostas.

Com um movimento bem exagerado, eu gesticulei para a cama convidando-o a relaxar. Ele deitou-se com um suspiro satisfeito, fechando os olhos assim que repousou sobre os travesseiros e o edredon quente.

Se existia uma coisa que Remus gostava de fazer, definitivamente, era dormir. Eu não sei bem o motivo, mas ao contrário do que todos imaginam, Remus é um tremendo dorminhoco preguiçoso. A prova disso era a cena à minha frente.

Eu cruzei os braços, vigiando mais uma vez o seu sono, até que para minha surpresa (eu que pensava que Remus já estava junto de Morfeu), os seus olhos abriram-se devagar e me encaravam com uma sobrancelha erguida, curioso.

- Não vou conseguir dormir se você não pára de me espiar, Sirius.

Fiz uma careta.

- Não consigo evitar. - resmunguei coçando a cabeça. - Você estava bonitinho, só isso. - disse baixo, mas sei que ele ouviu, pois o tom de suas bochechas agora era um rosado mais acentuado.

Dizer o quanto gosto de sua companhia, sua voz calma e conversa fácil era um tanto de eufemismo da minha parte. Eu gostei de Remus num primeiro momento, mesmo ele sendo um menino quieto e tímido. Aprendi a respeitá-lo e com isso ganhei seu respeito também. Era um garoto misterioso, e, de seus segredos, eu era um dos poucos que os conhecia bem. Durante tantos anos preso em Azkaban, fui obrigado a esquecer dos melhores momentos da minha vida em prol de um plano desesperado de sobrevivência. Deixei em segundo plano, o fato de que Remus continuava aqui fora, alheio a tudo o que de fato aconteceu, culpando-me por algo que nunca fiz.

Agora se eu pudesse escolher algo na minha vida que valesse a pena lutar, reviver tudo de novo, mais uma vez e quantas fossem possíveis, preso nestas paredes malditas da minha nova prisão, Grimmauld Place, e a pressão do silêncio apenas interrompido pelos gritos da minha _adorada_ mãe, esse algo era em primeiro lugar, a presença do homem, do amigo, do companheiro Remus Lupin.

O Aluado.

Ele que tinha a capacidade, admito assustadora, de me calar com um olhar severo. Ele que adivinhava uma possível artimanha em que eu estivesse metido, estragava meus adorados planos e chances de divertimento e mesmo sob protestos exaustivos vindos de mim, Remus fechava os ouvidos a tudo, não absorvendo uma palavra sequer do que eu dissesse. Esse mesmo Remus que fazia-me prender a respiração ao afastar-se da cama, abrindo espaço para mim.

- Deite-se comigo, Almofadinhas. Daqui a pouco a Ordem chega e sua mãe começa a berrar. Daí vai ser impossível descansar em paz. - ele soltou um bocejo exagerado. - Estou muito cansado para aguentar toda aquela balbúrdia sem um descanso merecido.

Eu ri aproximando-me em passadas largas até a cama de Remus, deitando logo depois que ele levantou as cobertas para admitir meu espaço. Ali, aconchegado no calor da cama, descobri o quanto estava cansado também. Limpar lustres, espanar pó, desinfetar fadas mordentes, atirar quinquilharias contra Monstro e profanar um palavrão a cada atividade sem utilidade, deixava-me exausto realmente. Era extenuante.

Afastei as memórias com um balançar de cabeça. Suspirei sentindo-me aquecido e confortável. Fechei os olhos com a preguiça dominando meus membros mas impedi-me no processo ao ouvir sua risada abafada pelos cobertores.

- Você é um preguiçoso, Almofadinhas. Sempre soube disso.

- Ora essa, - bufei fingindo-me indignado, falhando miseravelmente. - Não era eu que há pouco reclamou do barulho da casa e a falta de sono por causa disso, não é mesmo? Acho que... não, tenho _certeza_ que se pudesse, você passaria o dia todo de hoje nesta cama. Dormindo.

- Uhn... é. Talvez seja verdade. - disse, fechando os olhos novamente. Mordeu os lábios nervoso. Era uma mania que Remus adquirira recentemente. Fazia-o quando queria dizer algo, mas não tinha certeza se deveria. Fiquei curioso para saber o assunto, mas me contentei com o silêncio, pois sabia que sua relutância minaria em breve. Ele falou um pouco depois. - Você, uhn. Você passaria esse tempo comigo, se possível?

- Certamente. – não hesitei em responder.

- Bom.

Observei maravilhado Remus arrastar-se na cama para mais perto de mim e repousar a cabeça no meu ombro de modo que impedisse a visão de seu rosto, que, eu já sabia, encontrava-se adormecido.

Lembrei-me das noites pós lua cheia no dormitório em Hogwarts, onde um Remus abatido jogava-se na cama, exausto. Os olhos vermelhos, olheiras profundas, uma ou outra cicatriz nova a macular o corpo pálido. Ele deitava-se de forma fetal, encolhia os joelhos junto ao corpo e ainda que eu estivesse ali presente, sentia sua aura cansada, necessitando de ajuda. Mesmo sob seus protestos fracos, era eu que o arrastava até o banheiro, não descansando enquanto não avistasse um rubor saudável naquele rosto que tanto me despertava interesse.

Meus dedos correram involuntários nas mechas castanho-grisalho de Aluado, tentando reduzir pelo menos um pouco do meu ressentimento por doze anos de ausência.

Por fim, estreitei seu corpo quente contra o meu, atrevi-me a deslizar uma perna entre as suas, sentindo no meu peito o seu coração ritmar em compasso. Foi sorrindo que beijei sua testa deixando que meus lábios ficassem ali por incontáveis minutos, o calor de sua respiração contra meu pescoço.

Se existia alguma forma de amenizar tudo o que de ruim nos cerca, eu acredito que pelo menos uma delas, eu tenha encontrado. Cuidar de Aluado era um prazer para mim. Tê-lo nos meus braços, protegê-lo. Uma forma de esquecer o barulho, a rotina, os desafios diários de vida e de morte. Lua cheia ou lua nova. Poder fazer com que Remus esquecesse tudo a sua volta, mesmo que esse "esquecer" dure até o começo da reunião da Ordem hoje a tarde.

Antes de também me permitir fechar os olhos, mergulhar no sono de Morfeu e na maciez dos edredons da cama, girei o rosto de modo que pudesse ver o seu rosto mais uma vez sem barreiras. A expressão de Remus era serena, calma, doce. Leve, do homem que descansava nos meus braços.

- Bons sonhos, Aluado.

Foi esta a imagem que povoou os meus sonhos muito tempo depois.

FIM


End file.
